


Their Quests Intertwine

by galaxiaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Character Death, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiaaa/pseuds/galaxiaaa
Summary: Hinata Shouyou a boy with fire like hair makes a party with his friends to defeat the evils in the world.





	1. Princess

“On the vast land of Haikyuu, there is a kingdom called Shiratorizawa. This kingdom is located in the very centre of the compass rose, and surrounding it are beautiful bunches of flowers. To the west; the village called Karasuno lays where commoners make due. To the north; a light school teaches mages to enchant. Due east is a forest where travellers travel through.” 

“But what about the south?” A young boy with bright orange hair asks the storyteller. The storyteller gives a great sigh and adjusts his glasses. “The south is filled with ruins and fire. Dark magic is very prominent there. If you utter even a single word in their language or it's kingdom name it's said that you will be cursed.” The storyteller finishes and leaves the curious children to wonder about the vast world around them. 

15 YEARS LATER 

“Woah!!” An orange haired boy gasps from behind a tree watching the sharp glare of the archer in front of him. The archer has midnight black hair with dark eyes to match. His attire dark blue armour contrasting with his pink Shiratorizawa cape. 

“Shouyou,” The orange haired boy’s blonde white mage friend interrupts his one-sided staring contest. “He’s gonna notice you again. Then you’ll be hit with another arrow.” Shouyou can't see the mage at the moment as he has concealed himself with camouflaging magic. 

“Don’t worry Kenma! You’ll heal me anyways.” Shouyou says and continues to watch the archer. The mage sighs in defeat and releases his magic on himself. “Archery is fairly frowned upon here.” He says to the archer. The archer points his bow at the tree Shouyou hides behind and where Kenma stands. “The people of Johzenji prefer hand to hand combat. What are you doing here, Shiratorizawa?” 

“Practicing. No one likes archery so I had to learn myself.” He says quietly, “Your orange friend is distracting. I can't get focused while he's looking at me like that and moving around that much.” He finishes. 

“Your…” The orange haired boy pops out from behind the tree in his green and white village clothes. “Kageyama Tobio?!” 

“Are you sure Shouyou? Do you really want him?” The mage asks his friend. 

“Wait. First of all who the hell are you? Second, how do you know who I am? Last thing. Were you scouting me? And where do you come from?” The raven asks angrily. 

“That was 4 questions…” the mage mumbles under his breath amused. 

“Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou and this is Kenma he’s a mage! It's pretty obvious that you’re from Shiratorizawa because of the pink cape and you’re the only one in that kingdom who knows how to use a bow and arrow! You know all that talk,” Hinata clears his throat, “‘have you heard of that weird archer guy? He has this angry face and he's scary!’” Hinata mocks. “Anyways, I want you to join my party! We’re going to defeat the Grand King and bring peace to the land! Oh and we’re from Fukurodani! We were just here in Johzenji meeting up with another party member. So! Are you gonna come with us or not?” 

Kageyama pondered the information given to him. He didn't have anywhere to go after he left his village in Shiratorizawa, and he didn't know any of the land in Karasuno. He figured that if he joined the fiery hair boy’s party that he’d find a place to settle down hopefully away from both the Grand King and Shiratorizawa’s wrath. “Sure.” The raven replies and follows the mage and villager towards Johzenji. 

 

Kageyama decided that joining Hinata’s party was a bad idea once he met the other party member. 

“Shou-chan!!” An excited voice greets the three boys coming out of the forest. “Yuuji!!” Hinata yells and starts running towards a blonde boy with an undercut. “Who’s that?” Kageyama asks te mage beside him. “Terushima Yuuji. He lives in Johzenji.” Kenma replies to him and walks up to Yuuji. 

“Long time no see Kenma!” Terushima says and embraces the mage excitedly. Kenma mutters something into his ear which makes Terushima giggle. “This is Kageyama. He's the archer Shouyou was talking about.” Kenma introduces and Terushima gives a smile. “Let's have a race! From here to my house!” Hinata cheers and runs along with Terushima. 

“We’d better keep up with them,” Kenma points out as the two bright haired party members are almost out of eyesight. The archer and mage catch up with their villager party members and they end up at a big yellow house that screams loud and excited. 

“Welcome to my house! It's shared with a bunch of my friends so do beware!” Terushima smiles and walks through the door. 

“Yo! Terushima, we found this dude out in the market and he’s BUFF!” One of Terushima’s friends tell him and show off the guy he found in the market. “He’s from Dateko.” Kenma says as he observes the guy’s attire, he's shirtless and adorns necklaces, some bracelets, and rings. “He- You don't have eyebrows!” Hinata exclaims and everyone observes the guy's face. 

“Aone.” No-eyebrows points to himself then points at Hinata. “Party leader?” Hinata nods frantically as if tall people frighten him. The buff guy gives a salute. “My tribe leader told me to join a party, use my gifts outside of our tribe in the mountains.” 

“Uhh welcome to the party Aone! I am Hinata Shouyou, the party leader, I'm from Fukurodani, Karasuno. This is Kenma. He's the party's mage. That's Terushima Yuuji. Your in his and his buddies’ house. And over there is Kageyama. He's an archer and from Shiratorizawa!” Hinata introduces. Aone shudders at the word Shiratorizawa. 

“I heard that Princess Michimiya was coming around today!” Terushima says while peeking out of the window. “Mama Suga is coming back!!” Hinata exclaims and joins Terushima at the window. Kageyama and Aone look quizzically at Kenma. “The princess has 2 half brothers, I'm sure you know of. Suga is from Karasuno and many like calling him mama. Semi is the Shiratorizawa side of the siblings.” 

“The king’s advisor Semi joined recently to the council. I think the king's other advisor is fuming because I saw some sleeping bodies around the castle while I was leaving.” Kageyama thinks aloud. “Hey Kenma have you heard of the demon’s stare?” Kenma thinks about it for a few moments, “The demon’s stare is a curse brought upon one who attempts dark magic, and is genetically passed on. They say the family Shirabu possesses it and mastered the powers of it. No one knows where they reside though it's believed they’ve infiltrated the Shiratorizawa royal family.” 

Kageyama starts to say something but is interrupted by an orange and yellow blur toward the door. “It seems to be her highness has come home.” Kenma says and walks out of the yellow house to join Hinata and Terushima in the market as they await to see their princess. 

☆彡

Inside the royal carriage wasn't Yui’s favourite thing. She preferred walking the streets of Johzenji on her own two feet, in villager clothes and visiting merchants’ stalls. “Princess Mi- Yui! We have arrived!” The princess’s handmaiden Hitoka says. 

“Brother, I see you basically glowing of excitement! Can you wait no longer to see Daichi?” The princess teases her grey haired brother. “Yui!” Her brother says flustered. “Well I think I know who’s more happy to see someone.. Right Hitoka?” 

“Suga!” Hitoka replies shyly. “Oh, and who could this someone be?” Yui teases the blonde girl. “He’s the owner of the church. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

“You should be careful around him Hitoka, I’ve heard the church is where dark magic believers gather.” Suga tells. And Hitoka nods in approval. 

The three enter the market of Johzenji and are greeted by happy faces and cheers. They finish their journey through the market and get off beside the yellow house where many are awaiting their arrival. 

Cheers of “Mama Suga” and “Princess!” Are heard from the welcoming group of energetic males. Princess Yui thanks her friends for their welcoming and hears Hinata giving Hitoka a high five. “You managed to get through Shiratorizawa by yourself! Good job!” He praises. 

After the greeting the princess, her brother and handmaiden head to the church in search of the village’s leader and the keeper of the church. 

“Hitoka!” A green haired freckled male comes running from the church into the blonde. “Tadashi!” She replies and hugs him. The siblings giggle at the two. 

“Yamaguchi where did you go- Koushi!” A black haired male sees the ash blond and starts running toward him. “Hello Lord Daichi,” The princess says, “relations with Shi-Shi are neutral so far. There have been an increase in cases about people collapsing in front of the castle either dead or in a coma. Suspects include the rumoured cult of Shiratorizawa and the king’s advisor Shirabu.” 

“Thank you Princess Yui. Now, Tsukishima will escort you to your abode in Yamaguchi’s place clearly,” the man laughs. Tsukishima is a tall blond. He has glasses and a bored look that goes with his plain village clothing. 

“Hitoka! We’re going now!” The princess calls out to her companion and she joins Tsukishima on her way to her house. 

They turn the corner toward where the guarded home of the princess is when Tsukishima turns and starts cackling. Clouds pass by the setting sun and the smell of rain starts to fill everyone’s lungs. A flash of lightning blinks overhead and Tsukishima seems to have grown taller. “Kuroo!” Tsukishima muses and looks up to the roofs of the houses. 

“My my, what do we have here?” A figure appears on the roofs. He jumps down and talks to Tsukishima. “Tsukkiiiiii!” Around the new person’s head are small bull-like horns. “A DEMON!!” Yui manages to get out. “What have you caught today Crow?” The demon asks the blond. 

Suddenly Yui remembers. A demon and a crow. The Black Cat and Crow are one of the Demon King’s knights. They have enough power alone to take out Karasuno. 

Hitoka starts screaming. Shadows flicker in guard houses and the demons have been caught in the act. 

Or so the guards think. 

One moment Hitoka is screaming and the princess is trying to find a way out the next, it's quiet and three people are missing, the Crow, Black Cat and princess. 

Hitoka stands there while guards ask her questions but no noise comes out of her. 

The princess has been captured.


	2. Travellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News gets out about the princess's capture.

Oikawa was someone you should never piss off. 

He was the King of the Demons for crying out loud! 

“Makki, Mattsun!” He calls out, and two ox horned demons enter the throne room he’s standing in. “Your highness,” the two demons giggle out. “Status on Black Cat and Crow?” The king asks them. 

“Black Cat and Crow have captured the princess and are flying back now.” The strawberry blond haired demon says while jabbing at his partner. 

“Has he crystallized her yet?” Oikawa asks running through all the possibilities they weren’t in front of him yet. 

“I don't think Tsukki can crystallize her without killing her,” Mattsun laughs, “they decided to use Kuroo’s dragon and fly over the edges of Shi-Shi. They're cowering in their houses!” 

“Tsukki only knows how to kill!! Why did we let him go?” The king worries, “and Tetsu-chan using his dragon! That’s super risky- Wait, did you say Shi-Shi?!!”

“I think Tsukki was looking for victims of Shirabu’s wrath.” Makki says looking through a crystal ball he conjured and snickering at the view. “See look!” 

Oikawa lifts the crystal ball to his view and sees a giant black celestial dragon swooping back and forth in the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. On the dragon he sees are 3 figures, one at the neck of the dragon with black hair flying everywhere, one being held by the dragon’s claws and waving his hands, and a glowing crystallized figure laying between the dragon’s beating wings. 

“Tetsu-chan! I know you can hear me! Take Kei and the princess back here right now! You know how dangerous it is to take Luna out when the sun is out!!” Oikawa screams into the crystal. 

Crystal Kuroo fidgets then calls Tsukishima up. 

“I didn't get enough yet!” The blond demon complains. “The Grand King demands us to come back now!” Kuroo argues. “Tooru can wait! Karasuno never went out at night so I don't have any minions for the next moon!” 

“Kei-channn..” Tsukishima can hear the echoey voice of the demon king in his head, “You don't want to anger me do you?” 

“Damn it! Luna seems to be draining out here. I guess we’ll just have to go back.” He glares up at the sky and the crystal ball Oikawa holds shatters. 

“He's good at that.” Mattsun says while grabbing the pieces of shattered crystal, “Better take this to Kunimi, while it's light out.” 

“Mattsun!! Meanie!!” Oikawa says. 

“That was your fault ‘Grand King’” Makki uses air quotes then walks away with Mattsun. 

Oikawa’s alone again to his thoughts. 

“Iwa-chan, now where have you gone?” Oikawa smiles sweetly and glances at his looking pool. 

☆彡

Chaos was the first thing Hajime heard when he woke up. “The princess is missing!” Everyone was screaming outside of his small house in the middle of Shiratorizawa. 

Now that was something, Hajime thought as he got out of bed and got ready for a day of figuring out if the story’s source is true or if it's some fake from the kingdom. 

He starts his search by asking the yelling man beside his house, “I bet it was Karasuno! They kidnapped her so they could keep her for themselves!” He said, and Hajime put it down on his notepad as an afterthought. Hajime knew that Lord Daichi would never let anyone in Karasuno harm the princess, she was a like a sister to him and if anyone hurt his family they’d probably get hurt. 

Hajime walks further into the middle of the kingdom and sees his servant informant from the castle, Goshiki Tsutomu. “Hey Hajime!” He smiles from behind his garden scissors. “Hey, got any news about the missing princess?” Hajime asks. 

“She went missing the night she got to Karasuno, many guards were awakened by her majesty’s scream but there has been no trace of any evidence who took her. Some suppose it's someone at the church, the tall quiet one that joined recently. But if nothing gets settled Ei-” Goshiki clears his throat, “Semi will wreak havoc on Karasuno even with their many treaties.” 

“The king’s advisor has that much power?” 

“Yes.” Goshiki replies then gets back to cutting branches of of bushes. 

Hajime takes that as it’s time to leave. He calls up a carriage to take him to Johzenji, Karasuno’s closest sub-village to Shiratorizawa. 

 

Once he gets to Karasuno, it's almost in the same chaos as Shiratorizawa. He walks to the church where he is met with Suga running in circles, Daichi trying to calm him down and Yamaguchi with the princess's maid. 

“Daichi, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Hajime asks. 

“Let's see…” Daichi takes out a notebook and starts reading off of it. “The guards were put to sleep by magic, Hinata’s done 4 laps of the place already, Yui is missing, Yachi can't speak we think it was a curse or something, Suga hasn't sat down and eaten yet, Black Cat and Crow were here, and Hinata’s making a party to get the princess back.” 

Hajime writes down what he needs and goes to Yachi. “Hey Yachi, what’s up?” Her eyes land on his notebook and pen and she snatches it from his hands. She writes on it then finishes and gives the notebook back to Hajime. Suga, Daichi and Yamaguchi crowd around Hajime to look at the notebook. 

I’m really scared because I can't speak. Yachi wrote.

While walking to the princess’s house our escort Tsukishima? Turned out to be a demon, the Crow. Then the Black Cat came. I was screaming hoping someone would notice two demons in Karasuno but no one came. They silenced me, I think with a curse and took the princess away. 

I’m so sorry. It was my fault. I’m really sorry. 

“It's okay Hitoka!!” Yamaguchi hugs the sad looking blonde. 

“Those darned demons!” Suga fumes, “We shouldn't let Hinata out of here to find her! It's too dangerous for them by themselves!” 

“What if I went with them?” Hajime asks Suga. 

“I’m sorry Hajime, it's too dangerous. I wouldn't want someone from a different kingdom be forced in fighting something that isn't theirs to fight.” Daichi says firmly. 

Hajime would’ve listened if not for a ball of fire coming towards him. “Mister! Please we’ll need your help!” 

“Hinata no!!” Suga says. 

“Hinata YES.” The orange haired boy insists. 

“Daichi, I can fight. I was once in the Shiratorizawa Army as a general.” Hajime says.

“Your going to get hurt again!” Daichi says, “Who knows what’ll happen if you set foot on Demon territory?” 

“We won't know until we try. Now where can I get a sword?” Hajime yells and is brought a sword by the orange fireball. 

“Well, I wish you luck.” Suga says, “I'm keeping the notebook for Hitoka.” 

 

Joining a party filled with village boys was not a good idea Hajime learnt. 

“Hi I’m Hajime, I'm from Shiratorizawa and a former general.” 

“What is it with all you Shi-Shi's coming to Karasuno?” The blond named Terushima whines. 

“Be glad that you at least have people.” Kageyama Tobio, the rumoured traitor of the land barks. 

“I called in some favours and got some of my mage friends to help us, we have to head up north to Nekoma Academy.” Kenma says and starts walking towards the north. 

“How long will it take us?” Hajime asks. 

“About 3 hours if you stop yapping!” Kenma glares at Terushima and Kageyama.

“Yay! We get to see Yaku and Lev again!” Hinata beams and starts skipping towards Kenma. “Hurry up or we’ll miss dinner!” 

The party of six head out north for the next 3 hours travelling through Karasuno’s sub-village Fukurodani. 

“Hey hey hey! Would you like to buy some gear for your quest?” A merchant with spiked grayish hair asks the party as they walk by. 

“Hey Bokuto!” Terushima says and walks up to the merchant stand. 

Bokuto Koutarou the merchant, is said to be able to speak to birds and have the best armour up for sale in the whole country. Well at least that's what his pamphlets say. 

“A little birdie told me that Hajime needs some armour for his quest!” The merchant says. 

“Here it’s on the house, and take a pamphlet!” Bokuto smiles and gives Hajime common armour used in Shiratorizawa and one of his pamphlets.

The party leaves the merchant stand and heads towards the school for studying white magic. 

“Woah! Kenma why haven't you taken me here yet?” Terushima asks as he admires the large castle like building; with leafy vines wrapped around towers. Outside there are a bunch of mages in training observing the air and grounds around them. 

“Hinata!” A very tall grey haired mage comes to the party out of thin air. “Lev!!” The grey haired mage is joined by a shorter male with light brown hair who turns and roundhouse kicks him in the butt. “Yaku! I'm sorry!” Lev says putting his hand on Yaku’s shoulder. “You better be before I make you do another round of endurance runs!” Yaku yells, “Now! Go!” And Lev leaves to run around the large castle. 

“Kenma! It’s been so long! How are you?” Yaku takes Kenma into a hug then looks at the party. “You guys sure you want to do this? Once you hit the forest I cannot guide you through. Even if it is to save the princess, the travellers’ forest is cursed by Kiyoko the She-Demon and is too powerful even for me. Now where did Lev go this time?” 

Laughs come from behind Yaku where Hinata and Lev are laughing at something.

“Ok guys! Let's go save the princess!” Hinata yells and his party joins. 

“For the princess!”


	3. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons steal from Shiratorizawa.
> 
> Hinata and his party enter the travellers' forest.

Oikawa the Demon King sits atop of a gardening shed in the kingdom of Shiratorizawa.

“Go-shi-ki!” Oikawa sing songs as the Shiratorizawa servant stops at the garden shed.

“Hello Oikawa-san,” The black haired servant says and enters the garden shed but immediately jumps out as he sees the second most famous in Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori, mixing some concoction in the shed.

“Now that I have your attention,” Oikawa snaps his fingers and Tendou disappears, “How many have _they_ taken?”

“Seventeen. This has been the most _they_ have taken.”

“Well I’ll take my leave now thank you!” Oikawa says and heads towards the dungeons.

Goshiki watches and wonders where the happy looking street rat could be going.

“Sir… Are you ready for disposal?” The demon king says in disguise towards the dark mage.

“Ah my my, has Kenjirou summoned me?” Tendou asks the disguised demon, getting a nod back. “I take it you’ll dispose of the bodies for me.” Tendou smiles and leaves the dungeon to wherever Shirabu Kenjirou is.

“Kei-chan,” Oikawa says to the crystal ball in his hand, “I have your haul, but it’s seventeen people and do you know how much strain that’s going to cause on me?”

“Seventeen?” Tsukishima gasps, “I’m coming over now.”

Together the Demon King and the Crow bring the seventeen bodies on top of their fire dragon. “Pyro, time to go home.” Oikawa says to the dragon and it snorts in response and begins flying.

“Do you think you’ll be able to handle seventeen bodies Kei-chan?” Oikawa asks his companion.

“Not getting enough bodies last full moon saved up my magical energy, so I can do it.” The blond replies examining the bodies they gathered which are assorted adult males.

“Be careful Tsukki. You wouldn’t want Kuroo to worry about you again.”

“Or Kunimi to do his thing to me again.” Tsukishima shudders remembering the memory of the healer demon, “Hey Oikawa we’re getting close could you drop me off at the graveyard?”

Oikawa being the gracious king he is drops off Tsukishima and all his luggage from 500 feet in the air and laughs as he flies back to the castle.

Tsukishima gets to the ground and gathers the bodies to the graveyard with no yard. The vast space is clustered with thousands of floating gravestones.

“It’s time to rise and shine!” The blond demon laughs as the full moon rises. Perfect for his necromancer abilities to shine.

☆彡

Hinata’s party travels until they hit the travellers’ forest. “Legend has it that the forest is cursed by the She-Demon Kiyoko and her minions so be careful.” Yaku warns the party then heads back with Lev.

“Bye Yaku! Bye Lev!” Hinata yells as they set up camp close to the forest.

“Be careful to not go out too far, my magic barrier can only protect you from what's coming out of the forest and if you go out you'll be vulnerable.” Kenma says before retiring to his tent.

 

When morning comes the party is greeted by an odd guest. “Well what do we have here?” Two golden eyes greet the only person up, Terushima. “Bokuto-san!” Terushima says enthusiastically, waking up the rest of the party from their slumber except for Kenma who is still sleeping off the exhaustion of making a barrier.

“Now, what are you lot doing around this neck of the woods?” Bokuto asks the party in front of him.

“We’re on a quest to save the princess!” Hinata exclaims.

“You know that the Demon Kingdom is quicker through Karasuno right?” Bokuto asks.

“Kenma said it was safer to go around Shi-Shi then go basically through it. Also after we pass through this forest Aone said we could meet up with the rest of his tribe!” Hinata says pointing to the party member with no eyebrows.

“Have you heard the curse about the forest though?” Bokuto inquires.

“The one about the demon? Yes we have heard of that one!” Hinata says.

“No not that one.” Iwaizumi says. “Rumour has it, you could spend a whole life time in the forest just to get to your destination and you wouldn't survive.”

“Exactly! Except if your an experienced traveller! So I volunteer to be your guide! You won't need to pay me to take you across as I have volunteered! Also I live on the other side so you’d be taking me home.” Bokuto smiles.

The awake part of the party agrees and decides to wait until Kenma wakes up. Kenma wakes when Hinata and Terushima want to try and beat Iwaizumi in a fist fight. “Now boys, I’m telling you to stop.” Iwaizumi tries to free his arms from the warm coloured haired boys. “No!!” Hinata and Terushima yell and tighten their hold on the older man.

“Ok. All of you shut up.” Kenma says sitting up from his sleeping place.

“Sorry Kenma!” Terushima and Hinata both yell and let go of Iwaizumi.

“Hello Bokuto.” Kenma says as he packs up his stuff and he gets filled in on the information Bokuto gives.

“So what exactly do we have to do Mr. I Know How To Get Out Of The Forest?” Kenma asks.

“Hey! My name is Bokuto! Not whatever you just said.” Bokuto looks away stubbornly.

The party packs up all their stuff and leaves no traces behind. Bokuto leads them to a patch of plants where there are lightning bug larva. “Come! Take one it will be essential to our journey.” Bokuto says as he snatches a blob and places it into a jar. The others follow and place their larva into separate jars.

The party continues to walk until the find a large cottage surrounded by a dozen pink leaved trees. “This house seems so alluring doesn’t it?” Bokuto says to the ground as the others gawk at it. As they walk past it they hear a scream. “Bokuto, is there something in that house that we need to be careful of?” Iwaizumi asks. “It’s the She-Demon’s house.” Bokuto says.

The party gasps in unison and hurry to catch up with Bokuto. But then a shadowed figure comes out of the house carrying a limp man. The party rushes to hide behind some trees and bushes to not be spotted.

Behind the shadow are two jumping demons dressed in similar skeleton bodysuits. “Kiyoko-sama! Kiyoko-sama!” They both yell. “Would you just shut up?” She replies. Her face finally catches the light.

“It’s a demon.” Iwaizumi stares at the red horns atop of the black haired beauty’s head.

“Kiyoko-sama! I smell humans!” One of her servants with a shaved head says and looks towards the clearing Hinata’s party were just walking through. “Tanaka. It’s probably that one merchant that walks around here.” Kiyoko says, “Now you.” She shakes the limp man awake.

“What kind of spell was put on you because you're clearly not one of Crow’s men.” She shakes him upside down by the leg.”I’m very curious why my curses don't work on you.”

“Now what’s your name?” One of the servants whose hair is spiked up ask the man, “Ennoshita.” The man replies. “What did you do to yourself that Kiyoko-sama can't do her thing to you?” The bald one questions him. “Tanaka. Please refrain from repeating questions. It’s a waste of air.” The She-Demon says and brings out her whip laced with magical energy. Kenma who is hiding in the bushes starts to recoil into a ball feeling the immense magical energy.

The party watches all this happen when Bokuto rips his head out of the trance and drags the rest of the men back to the path to get out of the forest. Screams and laughter can be heard throughout the forest.

“That was the She-Demon Kiyoko. She uses mens’ weakness for women to get them to do her bidding; it seems like she found someone who was able to resist it.” Kenma notes from under his cloak hood. Terushima jumps on him and gives him a hug. “That magical power was POWERFUL!! Here’s a hug of energy to help you get your energy back.”

“‘Hug of energy’?” Iwaizumi asks. He doesn’t get an answer as the party finds itself in front of smirking demons. “Well well… What do we have here?” The She-Demon’s spiked hair servant asks his partner. “I don’t know Noya, why don’t we have them tell us?” The taller one laughs.

“This wouldn’t have happened…” Bokuto mumbles something that Hinata can only make out the beginning of.

“Hey!” The smallest member of the party yells at the demons. “Let us through! We didn’t do anything to you!” He gets a laugh in response, “Any being who dares travel through this forest is doomed to travel through it for life!” The one named Tanaka says.

“Guys! Remember the larva we got at the beginning of the forest?” Bokuto says as he takes out a jar with a blob in it. “We’re not the only one’s travelling!” Bokuto brings the jar up so the shorter demons can see it. “Fireflies!” Bokuto smiles and puts the jar back in his bag.

The demons look confused and Bokuto uses that to his advantage as he slams them both together with his strong arms and runs back on the path to get out. The rest of the party follows, amazed by the merchant’s strength.

 

The party reaches Bokuto’s house. It's a small cottage like building with white walls and a black roof. Surrounding it are trees carrying sleeping owls. Hinata notices a great horned owl, “Woah!! Bokuto the owl looks just like you!” The owl wakes up and stares its sharp eyes towards the humans.

“It's okay Hotaru. These are good humans and we brought lunch!” Bokuto takes out the lightning bug larva jars and a rat. The owl hoots and swoops down to eat.

“Now let's go inside! I have tea.” Bokuto says as he walks to the door of the building.

Inside the cottage is a kitchen, living room a hallway leading to probably Bokuto’s room surrounded by off white coloured walls. The party sits in the snug living room; Kenma, Aone and Kageyama snatch the couch while the others sit or stand on the floor. Bokuto comes out of the kitchen with a tea kettle and tea cups and sits on the floor next to Hinata who is rambling about the scenery around Bokuto’s house. Bokuto joins in happily and gives facts about the land.

Kenma and Kageyama start to take a nap on Aone so the party decides to take a rest at Bokuto’s house. The rest of the awake party make an action plan for where to go next. They decide that after taking a rest they would head for the Dateko Mountains.

Iwaizumi observes his surroundings, from the colours of the walls to the decorations. He finds a picture of two men in front the very same cottage Hinata’s party is sitting in. One of the men is clearly Bokuto with his spikey white hair, but Iwaizumi can’t figure out who the other person in the picture is.

“Bokuto?” Iwaizumi asks the man on the floor patting Hinata to sleep.

“Yes?” Bokuto looks up at the standing man.

“Who’s this person in this picture?”

Bokuto shows a look of panic, sadness and fear all in one instant but answers the question.

“My partner, Akaashi Keiji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very confusing and sped up chapter. 
> 
> oh well 
> 
> also i just really like bokuaka so ima slip that in real quick there in the end :)


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's past haunts him and the demons are after him.

Iwaizumi wondered, who is _Akaashi Keiji?_

And why did he sound so familiar?

Suddenly a wave of memories wash over him. 

✿ 

_“If I just go through here…” A man in a travellers cloak and a basket full of tasty baked goods walks through a passageway in a mountain._

_“The shortcut should be through here!” The man exclaims in a worried tone. He walks back towards the opening of the cave and starts to hear voices._

_“Right on schedule boss.”_

_“He has food!”_

_“Now, if you blow our cover you'll be sent to the king and lose your head!”_

_The man looks toward where the voices are coming from and finds 3 knights of Shiratorizawa._

It was a trap! _The man thought, he tried to turn but strong hands grabbed his shoulders and kept him standing there._

_“Semi-Semi!!” The body which the hands were from yells. Footsteps follow into the cave where the trapped man sees an ashy blonde haired man hiding in his cloak, “Tendou, I’ve told you to stop calling me that.”_

_‘Semi-Semi’, took the cloak hood off of the trapped man to reveal a hair of curls and blue grey eyes._

_“You remember how to do it right?” Tendou mocks._

_“Yes. Now, what’s your name?” Semi-Semi says._

_The cloaked man says nothing, knowing that any wrong move could send him to have his head cut off._

_“Your making this harder on yourself.” Semi-Semi says, “If you don't comply I will be forced to take your soul. It's helpful if I could have your name, or else you could be stuck here haunting this cave forever.”_

_“Tell him your name.” Tendou grabs the man harder._

_“K-Keiji…” The trapped man mumbles._

_“Kenji?” Semi-Semi asks. He doesn't get any nod of conformation because Tendou then forces ‘Kenji’ on the ground._

_“The only Kenji that is on this list is someone from that mountain tribe.” Semi-Semi looks on a long scroll of neatly written names, “I wonder why you might've left?”_

_The two witches do the ritual over Keiji._

_It's a mix of words no one can understand and Keiji can feel his feelings and memories leaving his body._

_“B-Bokuto-san…” Is the last phrase uttered by the man on the floor._

_Semi then grabs Keiji’s soul essence which is oddly flying about and starts stuffing the magic particles in his mouth._

_After the ritual is finished Semi and Tendou leave the cave leaving the guards in the cave._

_“He didn't do it right.” A cream puff haired guard mumbles._

_“Who cares? He has food.” A buzz cut blond says as he goes to the body for food._

_“Futakuchi Kenji,” A black spikey haired guard reads off of a list. “And Akaashi Keiji.”_

_✿_

Iwaizumi finds himself on the floor, voice raspy and party members giving concerned looks his way.

“You know where Akaashi is?” Bokuto is up in his face eyes slightly shaking. “You were screaming his name a lot.”

“Oh no. This must have been what Sugawara-san meant..” Kenma mumbles rubbing his wooden staff.

“What do you mean Kenma?” Iwaizumi speaks.

The room goes quiet.

“I can't say anything or else something like what just happened might happen again and you might not be able to come back from it. But it has something to do with you days as a General.” Kenma informs. He stands and takes a step towards the door. “Now that we’ve had that, I think it's time we pay a visit to some mountains.”

☆彡

On their daily patrol around Shiratorizawa, General Yahaba Shigeru and Lieutenant General Kyoutani Kentarou come across a small hut out in the middle of nowhere.

“It seems to be we are being called back.” Yahaba says.

“Let's just see what the dumb duo have to say.” Kyoutani grumbles.

The two soldiers enter the hut and instead of being greeted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they are greeted by a clearly dead man, with his stomach ripped open and guts falling out.

“Disgusting. Tsukishima has to learn to use closed humans for his experiments.” Yahaba scoffs.

“ _Well how about you listen to your summons every once and awhile? Tooru is getting pretty restless without all his forces in his kingdom. He says that project Volley is a success so far. But you must come back.”_ A crystal ball that holds the blond demon’s face says. “ _And don't judge my ways. It's not like you can summon the dead.”_

 _“_ Anyway, Pyro is picking us up right? I haven't seen my dragon in the last decade. Bed head better have taken care of him.” Kyoutani says as he removes the mandatory Shiratorizawa wear.

Kyoutani takes off the armour then his powers start burning away at the under layers. 

“That's hot.” Yahaba says nonchalantly as Kyoutani gets out of his fire in just fireproof baggy black pants.

“ _I’m telling Tooru on you.”_  Tsukishima says from the crystal ball.

“Well then I'm telling Tooru on you and Kuroo!” Yahaba sticks his tongue out at the crystal ball which gets a laugh in reply. 

“That's sounds like Pyro is arriving. Have a nice trip love birds!” Tsukishima laughs and crushes the crystal ball.

The zombie grumbles something about his already broken skin and body then kicks the demons out.

Two roars litter the sky and the two demons’ eyes light up.

“Aqua!”

“Pyro!”

Yahaba calls down his ice-scaled dragon and hugs its nuzzle. The dragon then shoots a gust of ice toward him and his clothes freeze into a cloak.

“Cold. Cruelty. Why did Tsukki even send both of them?” Kyoutani complains, and is met with his fire dragon opening its mouth holding a letter on one of its teeth.

Kyoutani recognizes the curvy writing immediately.  “Come here Tooru sent a letter along.”

 

_Dear my dearest, Hellhound and Frostbite,_

 

_Your new mission is to find Iwaizumi Hajime and bring him back to me alive._

 

_Your lovely king Tooru. :)_

 

Once read the letter bursts into flames then its ashes are blown away by an icy breeze.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, huh.” Kyoutani says as his mountain goat like horns extend out of his head.

“Haven't heard that name in a while.” Yahaba replies while his horns also grow in like Kyoutani’s.

Aqua and Pyro lift off into the sky searching for a former Shiratorizawa knight.  


On the other side of the Shiratorizawa kingdom, Goshiki is watering the gigantic garden that is planted as a border around the kingdom.

He hears the sound of horses from the patrol unit and looks up. What he sees is a horrifying sight.

Almost all the soldiers are gone. The few left are wounded pretty badly.

“Get the king here right now!” The seemingly leader of the few soldiers left yells at Goshiki.

Goshiki rushes back to the castle and runs into the throne room asking for the king’s presence on the border.

King Ushijima Wakatoshi gets up from his throne and walks with Goshiki to the border.  

“Your highness. Dragons have appeared in the south side of the border and the General and Lieutenant General were slew in the encounter.”

“Who were the demons?” Ushijima-always straight to the point Wakatoshi asks. 

“Hellhound and Frostbite according to their abilities. Half of the troops got scorched and the other frozen.”

 “Are they waging war on us?” Goshiki asks quietly.

No one hears him because a loud roar comes from where the soldiers came from.

“Hurry! We must protect the king!” The soldiers start to surround the king and march back to the castle under the garden’s leaves.

Above ground on dragons Hellhound and Frostbite figure out where Iwaizumi might be.

“Last I heard of him he was a newspaper reporter. But he was independent and not many people read it.” Yahaba states.

“He would probably go to Karasuno to find information on the princess.” Kyoutani replies. He lands his dragon and calls for a stray dog. He writes a letter to the demon king telling him where the duo were headed and gives the letter to the dog who runs away with it towards the demon kingdom.

The demons fly to Karasuno and are met with a force field around the large village.

 

Down below in Karasuno, the church is filled with Suga’s secret group to take down the Shiratorizawa monarchy.

“So we know that Shirabu has the ability to kill with just a stare,” Suga starts, “and Tendou is using human souls to keep them before their expiry date.”

Death was a funny thing that Sugawara believed he wasn't afraid of.  He was safe to have his secret group in the church that Yamaguchi kept.

He never dare say death again; for it would come to him.

But when he heard the dragons’ roar, he knew he was done for.

“Dragons!” The ashy haired man declares and has the church evacuated the except for himself.

Death. He would not repeat the word or his whole life would turn into a mess. Suga summons a shield around Karasuno using his energy supply he gathered over the years of not using his magic.

Outside, in the Karasuno skies, the demons wonder aloud, “What's this measly shield in front of us?” Kyoutani yells angrily trying to throw a fireball at it with full force resistance.

“It's a type of high power angel magic!” Yahaba says as he attempts to make a dent with an ice shard. “Do you know any fallen angels?”

“How would I know? We've been stuck as guards the past 10 years!” Kyoutani shouts.

Inside the church Suga is thinking about his magical powers and how much strength he has left.

“Suga! Do you see the dragons?” Daichi comes running in the church to see his lover crouching over an intricate pattern on the floor.

“No but their pretty loud and powerful.” Suga gasps. “Frostbite just tried to nick at the shield with some ice.”

Daichi has never seen Suga like this, in an invisible cage with magical drawings and shapes in it.  

“Is this the last of your energy?” Daichi asks quietly.

 “I think so. The heavens may have granted me with a kind heart but they did not grant me with a lot of magical heavenly power.” Suga says as he taps and turns a couple of squares. A triangle disappears and Suga sighs. “Even not using magic for 17 years doesn't give me an advantage for the amount of spells I can cast.”

“What's going to happen when you use up all your magic?” Daichi asks.

“I don't know… maybe I’ll turn into a human? Be sent to the underworld?” Suga wonders, “No matter. I will defend your village Daichi. For the kids.” Daichi wants to comfort and help him with all his being, but he knows he can't.

He leaves the angel in the church praying that Suga will be safe.

 

There is chaos in the streets as the dragons circle Karasuno and half of a certain duo search for a weak point from the inside of the shield.

“Mattsun!! Keep going! I'll catch a ride with mad dog!” Hanamaki days from the outside of the shield.

Matsukawa nods and follows the magic signature to the Karasuno church. No one gives him a second glance and he waltzes in.  Inside he sees the most beautiful being standing in the middle of the church, a fallen angel. The itching burning feeling he gets when he's in churches is intense and almost sends him out of the church.

Almost.

He is one of Oikawa’s elite so it would take more than one angel to make him back down.

He walks up to the angel and sits down in front of it. The feeling is almost burning him alive but he still touches the magic circle and the whole thing crumbles.

“W-what?” The angel gasps and looks up to see a messy haired demon standing above him. “N-no… It can't be. I should have been able to keep you away at least! Or even vaporize you with that magic!”

“Well… I am one of his majesty’s elite warriors and we are looking for a certain man.” Matsukawa smirks, not even a full fledged angel could get pass his mind reading; he'd be able to figure out where the target was in no time.

The angel mumbles something and the whole building starts to glow from the angel.

“Your tactics won't work angel. I know your greatest weakness. Like all the other puny mortals, it is death.” Matsukawa laughs, “Now tell me where Iwaizumi Hajime is.”  

The angels mind is a block starting to crumble piece by piece until its mind is vulnerable.

“On a quest you say, interesting.” Matsukawa says.

“Well I hope you enjoyed playing with my friends!” Matsukawa’s smile flashes into a sneer,

  
“Now _perish._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole story made so much sense in my head... but now it doesn't 
> 
> ;-; suga's dead ;-;


End file.
